Monster
by SevenCornersKid
Summary: Sequel to Thriller! Ghostface returns and plans to follow Alli Bhandari's footsteps but do it ten times better than her. Degrassi isn't safe at all. Bianca and her friends , including the freshman and the mysterious Angela Jeremiah, must fight to survive this Scream-esque thriller or let Degrassi fall to it's knees. But, is this simply a sequal...or a remake? You decide.
1. Opening Scene : Ghostface Returns

_**I'm baaack! And as promised, the sequel to Degrassi Thriller! Now, if you haven't read the first story, you have to read it before you read this one. Not only it contains spoilers, you'll get very lost. I promise you, I won't disappoint. If you're a scream fan, then you'll get what I'm about to say, don't listen to Randy when he said that sequels suck. They don't! lol Enjoy!**_

INT: LEWIS RESIDENCE: KITCHEN - NIGHT

Phone Rings. MARISOL LEWIS answers.

MARISOL

Hello?

CALLER

Hello?

MARISOL

Yes?

CALLER

Who is this?

MARISOL

(Rolls eyes)

You're the one who calls genius.

CALLER

Touché

Marisol

See ya!

Marisol hangs up. It's been a month ago since the Degrassi Murders took place. Things began to go back to normal.

After Marisol hangs up, she takes a deep breath then turns around and face her house guest.

?

Who was that?

MARISOL

Just some dumbass who called the wrong number.

The camera turns to K.C GUTHRIE, Marisol's former friend. He moved to British Columbia to get away from his father.

K.C

Neat.

Marisol leans over the counter facing K.C.

MARISOL

Okay Dish Pit, spill , what brings you to town?

K.C

If you must know, my father went missing and my mom and I are here to talk to the police. So I decided to visit old friends. H...how's Jenna doing?

Marisol looked at him in total shock.

MARISOL

You don't know do you?

K.C

About?

MARISOL

The murders! J..Jenna's dead.

K.C's eyes began to water. The mother of his child, is gone. The love of his life.

K.C

Who...who did it?

MARISOL

It was those pychos! Alli, Drew, and Dallas.

K.C's mind went on a 360 degree loop. His two friends, Drew and Alli were killers? It was beyond his wildest imagination.

K.C

Why...this...impossible! They would never...Alli...she would never do that to Jenna!

MARISOL

Believe it kid. It was all because of Bianca not keeping her legs closed and Drew not keeping it in his pants.

K.C shook his head in disbelief.

K.C

Bianca is a lot of things but she wouldn't go back to her old ways.

MARISOL

She didn't. It was all because of what happened in Vegas night.

K.C

(Rolls eyes)

Seriously, don't we get enough grief about that night? Jenna died because of this bullcrap.

MARISOL

Not just her. Becky and Luke Baker, your friend Dave, my...boyfriend Mo, and Owen. That's it.

K.C started rubbing his temples. His friend Dave was gone too. It was surreal. K.C

K.C

Did those three get arrested...or are they still on the loose?

MARISOL

(Shakes head)

They're all dead. That's as far as I know. It was like a horror movie jammed packed I'm one day.

K.C

I'm just glad that I wasn't here for any of that.

K.C's phone rings this time. It was from a restricted caller. He was scared that it was his father.

K.C

Hello?

GHOSTFACE

I'm not interrupting, am I?

K.C

Who are you?

GHOSTFACE

Not important!

K.C

I'm hanging up then.

GHOSTFACE

You hang up on me you'll die just like Jenna!

K.C froze. His fist started to clench. Ghostface chuckles.

GHOSTFACE

Do you wanna die? Jenna sure didn't. It's a shame that she was burned into a crisp. I actually liked her.

K.C

F*ck you!

GHOSTFACE

Gonna cry? You should see the look on your face.

Ghostface chuckles again. K.C hangs up and begins to look out the kitchen window. Nothing but darkness.

MARISOL

What's wrong?

K.C goes to the front door and pokes his head out. There was only the street light that was flickering on and off. He closes it and locks it.

MARISOL

Dude you're scaring me!

K.C

I think someone is watching us. Are the patio doors locked?

Marisol gasps and rushes to lock it. But she looks out and sees wrestling bushes in the backyard. She grabs a fire poker and goes out to investigate.

K.C's phone rings again as he is closing the curtains.

K.C

What!?

GHOSTFACE

That was a very stupid move K.C. You should have never hung up on me. Now Marisol has to die. Just. Like. The. Others!

K.C

Good luck with...

K.C turns around and sees the back doors open.

K.C

Sh*t!

GHOSTFACE

(Chuckles)

So unreliable, that Marisol.

K.C

What the hell do you want from us?

GHOSTFACE

I wanna play a game. I'll ask a question, get it right, you and Marisol live, get it wrong, Marisol dies. Hell, either way, you get a fighting chance.

K.C

How do I know that Marisol is alive? How do I know that I can trust you?

GHOSTFACE

Look outside in the patio. You'll know.

K.C slowly walks to the patio doors. She sees Marisol tied to a chair.

MARISOL

K.C! Help me!

K.C rushes to out to help her.

GHOSTFACE

If you step out the house, I will make her a shush kabob with a fire poker!

K.C closes the door and locks it.

K.C

Asshole! Let her go!

GHOSTFACE

NO! Play my game and win, in will.

K.C

Why are you doing this?

GHOSTFACE

I wanna give you and your friend a chance to live! To be in the f*cking sequel! You have to play the game! It'll be fun!

K.C

You're saying that I'll play, you'll leave?

GHOSTFACE

Yes. First question, name the first two victums of the Degrassi Murders.

K.C was never around during the time of the murders. Ghostface was trying to trap him.

K.C

You're joking right. I wasn't around when it happened!

GHOSTFACE

Not my problem!

K.C

Fine! Uuuh...Becky and Luke Baker?

GHOSTFACE

Correct! Who was the mastermind behind it?

K.C was pretty sure that Dallas and Drew wasn't smart to orchestrate murder. Only Alli was.

K.C

Alli!

K.C begins to roam carefully around the house. He starts looking through the windows to find Ghostface.

GHOSTFACE

Yes! You're going well for a loose end.

K.C

Loose end?

GHOSTFACE

Yes! Alli wanted to rid Degrassi of its heartbreakers. She forgot the big ones too. You and Marisol.

K.C

W...what are you talking about?

K.C looks back at Marisol who was struggling to break free.

GHOSTFACE

Have you forgotten that you cheated on Clare with Jenna? And that you cheated on Jenna with Marisol? And I thought Drew Torres was a man whore. You cheated on the girl you cheated with.

K.C

And what's it to you!? Alli's dead!

GHOSTFACE

And I was gonna say the same about your father!

A body is thrown through the window, K.C yells. It was his dad. His body was covered in blood. He was dead.

K.C

D...dad?!

K.C ran away from the body and back to the patio doors.

GHOSTFACE

Looks like you got what you wanted after all.

K.C

You sick f*ck! I'm done playing games.

GHOSTFACE

You shouldn't have said that.

Ghostface hangs up.

K.C

No wait! Sh*t!

The doorbell rings. K.C turns to the front door.

K.C

Who...screw this. I'm calling the cops!

K.C's phone vibrates. He receives a text.

**The police won't help you now! Open the door, I dare you. ~ Ghostface**

K.C looks back at Marisol but she's gone. He goes out into the patio and Marisol was no where to be seen. The door bell rings again. He slowly walks to the front door. He puts his hand on the nob. He turns it and quickly opens it. Black.

K.C

(Sigh)

Bluffer.

The street light flickers on and a dead Marisol is hung on the street light. Like K.C's father, she's been gutted with her guts and her innards are dropping into the sidewalk.

K.C

Oh sh*t!

K.C turns and Ghostface stabs him in the abdomen. Blood starts to be visible through his shirt. K.C looks at the mask. Blood began to come out of his mouth.

K.C

W...what about the sequel? I'm supposed to be in the sequel.

GHOSTFACE

Monster right?

Ghostface removes the knife and pushes K.C down to the ground. He tries to crawl away while he holds his stomach. Ghostface walks behind him slowly. K.C keeps on crawling bit it wouldn't do any good. Ghostface takes his feet and drags him back to the porch. Ghostface stabs him on his shoulder blades and repeatedly at his back. He turns him on his back. Ghostface holds his knife up.

K.C

No, please!

As the killer was gonna give the final stab, with the last ounce of strength the had left, K.C headbutted him and kicks him away, sending him flying across the porch. K.C struggles to get up but was successful. He starts to run away. Ghostface gets up and watches K.C run.

K.C

Help! Someone help!

He holds his right shoulder as he ran. The streets were deserted and quiet. He ran into the busiest strest in town so someone could help him. As he passes the Dot in the alleyway. Ghostface jumps out at him and stabs him in the back very deeply. He screams in deep pain. Ghostface emerges back into the dark alley as K.C struggles to crawl again. He stands up and stumbles into the street. He sees a car comming towards him. It stops. The driver gets out.

DRIVER

GET OUT OF THE STREET YA LITTLE SH*T!

A huge crowd of people are around the scene. K.C lets out a huge cry. He screamed at the tip of his lungs. He looks around at the people who are just watching him. Blood kept spewing out of his back and his stomach. He collapses. His eyes are soulless now. Thus, ending K.C Guthrie's life.

Screen goes black.

DEGRASSI: MONSTER


	2. Fresh Blood : Sequels vs Remakes

EXT: DEGRASSI COMMUNITY SCHOOL - MORNING

The sign 'DEGRASSI COMMUNITY SCHOOL' is shown and the camera pans to the students entering the building. ANGELA JEREMIAH is seen getting out of the car. Angie strikes a high resemblance to her cousin, TORI SANTAMARIA. Except Angie wears glasses and she likes to wear her hair up in a ponytail. Her style is the opposites of Tori as well. She has a hipster emo fashion. Her father, JOEY JEREMIAH is in the driver's seat.

JOEY  
Have a good day sweetie.

Angie heard a few kids laughing at her. She rolls her eyes then turns around and pokes her head to the car.

ANGIE  
Dad, we've been over this. Please tone down the pet names. I've only been in this school for a month and I've only made one friend. And she's not even my age and definitely not the most desirable person to hang out with other people.

JOEY  
Wasn't Tori supposed to introduce you to some of her friends.

ANGIE  
Please, all the friends she has is Tristan, the gay guy.

JOEY  
Ange, I know this has been hard since we moved back from Alberta. With the divorce and all, I think we get back to where we started and start fresh.

ANGIE  
(Grins)  
You could also start fresh with Caitlyn while you're at it.

JOEY  
Go to school and learn something. And for me, please join a club. Sure fire way to make friends.

ANGIE  
(Sigh)  
Fine, but no promises. Craig was so lucky to get out of here. At least he wasn't gutted like those other kids.

Angie walks away and enters the building.

JOEY  
Love you too, Ange.

Joey begins to drive off.

CUT TO:  
EXT: DEGRASSI PARKING LOT - MORNING

LEIA CHANG and SADIE ROWLAND get out of Leia's car. JESS MARTELLO is walking up to them. She seems rather happier than usual.

JESS  
Hey guys!

Leia and Sadie look at their friend awkwardly.

LEIA  
You're...happier than usual.

JESS  
What? It's a beautiful day, people are happy, birds are singing.

SADIE  
Oh let me guess, it starts with a C and ends with a M. Jess, you know Campbell is going out with Maya.

LEIA  
Yeah and you've been obsessing over him for weeks now. You're starting to scare me.

JESS  
You don't know the whole story! Earlier, he said that I was awesome for letting him borrow my history notes and he gave me a hug. A hug!

SADIE  
And I'm sure thats code for marriage.

JESS  
(Sticks tongue out playfully)  
Screw you then. He wants me.

LEIA  
But does he know that?  
Sadie laughs at Leia's retort and all of them head towards the school. As they go up the stairs, CLARE EDWARDS is sitting on the concrete banister. She's reading a book and all of the sudden her phone rings. It's ELI GOLDSWORTHY, her ex-boyfriend calling. It's been a month since she saw him. Since the murders happened and her finding out that he kissed another girl, she excommunicated herself from him. Eli on the other hand hasn't been seen or heard from since the murders. Not even his parents know where he's went. Clare hesitates to answer but she answers anyway.

CLARE  
What Eli?

ELI (O.S)  
Hi, Clare. Glad you answered one of my million phone calls.

CLARE  
Well, you're wearing me down after all the thousands of text messages, the dozen roses, and all the gifts you've sent me. It still doesn't excuse you for what you did.

ELI (O.S)  
It should at least tell you how sorry I am.

CLARE  
I think you and I both know where you can put your sorries.

CUT TO:  
EXT: THE FOREST- MORNING

Eli is sitting on the roof of the hearse in the forest. The same forest where the last of the murders happened.

ELI  
Clare please, I miss you okay? I miss us. I'm man enough to admit that I was wrong but it's not enough for you. Why?

CLARE (O.S)  
Because it isn't! You f*cked up again! This time, you ripped my heart out.

ELI  
I'm sorry Clare. That's all I can say.

CLARE (O.S)  
No, I'm sorry. I've completely misjudged you. If you'll excuse me, I have work to do.

Clare hangs up. Eli throws his phone out into the distance of the woods. He gets up and goes out and searches for it. He walked and kept his eyes open. His eyes were glued to the ground. He finally finds his phone. He picks it up and looks up and sees Marisol's body hanging on a tree.

ELI  
Oh sh*t!

He notices a envelope attached to her shirt. He grabs for it and opens it. He looks up at Marisol's corpse and looks around. In the envelope, it contained a flash drive.

ELI  
What the hell?

INT. TORONTO POLICE DEPARTMENT - MORNING

OFFICER TURNER is sitting at his desk. The takes a sip of his coffee and glances at a picture of his son, DAVE. He was a victum of the Degrassi Murders. His phone rings.

OFFICER TURNER  
Hello?

ELI (O.S)  
You said Marisol might be missing right?

OFFICER TURNER  
Eli? Uh yeah I did.

ELI (O.S)  
I found her.

Officer Turner's eyes widened. He put his head down.

OFFICER TURNER  
Where?

ELI (O.S)  
The woods. It's really happening again huh?

OFFICER TURNER  
Eli, I don't want you more involved than you already are. I didn't want you off on your own as it is. Let the police take it from here. Go back to school.

ELI (O.S)  
No way! You had me all over town looking for clues about another killer and now you want me to walk away? I'm already in too deep into this. You guys need me.

OFFICER TURNER  
No Eli, we risked your life enough. K.C and Marisol are already dead. Go back to school.

Officer Turner hangs up.

CUT TO:

EXT. WOODS

Eli scoffs and starts taking photos of Marisol's corpse.

ELI  
I atleast have to warn Clare, Adam and Bianca..

INT. DEGRASSI HALLWAY - MORNING

ADAM TORRES is seen at his locker getting out some books. IMOGEN MORENO come up to him. Imogen is Adam's good friend and fellow survivor of the Degrassi Murders.

IMOGEN  
Today's the big day huh?

ADAM  
Yup, Cinema club is starting. I'm actually nervous.

IMOGEN  
Judging by what you've been through before, I think you'll do fine. Better than me at least.

Adam notices Imogen sad expression on her face.

ADAM  
She still hasn't called yet? It's been a month Imo. I think you should let this go. Fiona left for her.

IMOGEN  
But she left without saying good bye. What do you expect me to think? If it was Bianca...

ADAM  
Leave my lady out of this please.

Adam looks over Imogen's shoulder.

ADAM  
And speaking of...

Adam walks up to his girlfriend, BIANCA DESOUSA, the main survivor of the murders. They kiss.

BIANCA  
Morning, Mr. President of Cinema Club.

ADAM  
(Rolls eyes)  
That's if Liam's controlling ass gets to be picked. Sure, he's savvy to music and movies but has he survived a real horror movie? I don't think so.

BIANCA  
I bet he wouldn't last five minutes.

Bianca looks over and sees Imogen looking sad.

BIANCA  
She's still sad? It's only been a month.

ADAM  
That's what I'm saying. Maybe after Cinema club, she'll bounce back.

Before Bianca could say anything, Bianca phone looks at the caller I.D. 'JAY WOODSON' came up. Bianca has a special app that can identify the caller even if its not listed on her contacts.

BIANCA  
Hello

JAY (GHOSTFACE VOICE) (O.S)  
Hello Bianca. What's your favorite scary movie?

BIANCA  
(Rolls eyes)  
I don't know...Jay Woodson. What's yours?

JAY (O.S)  
Dammit!

BIANCA  
Jesus, one's persons tragedy is another one's joke. I swear, you have to be some loser fanfiction writer who should hang with his girlfriend once a while! Get a life!

Jay hangs up.

BIANCA  
Asshole.

ADAM  
You need to change your number.

BIANCA  
Naah, it's been a month. It'll die down eventually.

Imogen watches them in envy and walks away.

CUT TO:  
INT: FRENCH CLASS - MORNING

MAYA MATLIN and CAMPBELL SAUNDERS walk in the room had in hand. TORI SANTAMARIA and TRISTAN MILLIGAN are seen talking then they watch Maya and Cam walk in. Tori glares at Maya. She can't stand Maya because her ex-boyfriend, ZIG NOVAK, cheated on her with Maya and lied about it.

TRISTAN  
Seriously Tor, you have to get over it and make up with Maya. It's been two months.

TORI  
I refuse to make up with...that...that...skank.

TRISTAN  
Honest to God Tori, your time to bitch about Maya and Zig has been overdone. I'm getting sick of talking about it constantly. We haven't talked about West Drive in weeks.

TORI  
I guess you're right. But I can't make up with Maya. I would look stupid.

TRISTAN  
You sure as hell can't hang with me 24/7. Try hanging out with Angie. She's really cool.

Tori hangs out her tongue and points into her mouth.

TRISTAN  
She's not that bad. You two are a lot alike.

TORI  
I'm nothing like her!

TRISTAN  
You don't know that. Just look at her.

Tori and Tristan look out into the hall and sees Angie hanging out at the lockers alone.

TRISTAN  
Look at her, she looks like a lost puppy.

TORI  
She's fine. I saw her sign up for Cinema Club earlier. I bet she can make lots of friends there.

Tori takes out her phone and just browse through the web. Tristan back at Angie. He couldn't help but to feel sorry for her.

CUT TO:  
Angie is leaning on the lockers looking around. She absolutely hated Degrassi. She felt as though that the school was a death trap after the murders occurred. She looks over and watches Leia, Jess, and Sadie giggling and teasing each other. She secretly wished she had friends like that. Imogen stands next to her.

IMOGEN  
Lonely, party of two.

ANGIE  
Rough morning?

IMOGEN  
Just my friends sucking face as usual while I'm the third wheel. God I miss Fiona...

As Imogen was trailing off, Angie looks over and sees Zig at his locker. She looks him over. Sure, he's cute but he's Tori's ex. Zig notices that she's looking at him. He grins. Angie blushes and turns away.

IMOGEN  
I saw that.

ANGIE  
No you didn't.  
IMOGEN  
Riiiiiight. Don't waste your time, he's into Maya Matlin.

ANGIE  
He signed up for Cinema Club, I bet I can change his mind.

IMOGEN  
Good luck with that.

INT. DEGRASSI CINEMA CLUB - NOON

Adam walks in the room and finds his fellow founders of the club, CONNOR DELAURIER, WESLEY BETENKAMP, and LIAM BERISH.

ADAM  
My fellow movie geeks.

CONNOR  
Our leader!

ADAM  
Have you guys came to a decision to what movie yet? Our meeting is less than an hour.

WESLEY  
We wanted to go scary, I propose Saw IV.

Connor and Liam groaned.

LIAM  
I saw that in theaters. It was lame. It's not scary, it revolting. I hate all that torture porn crap.

CONNOR  
Yeah body parts ripping and blood spewing. It's not a good way to start of the club.

ADAM  
Sorry Wes, I have to agree. If we were to go scary, we have to go with the ever popular Halloween.

LIAM  
(Nods)  
Great, I just happen to have the DVD of it.

Liam takes out the DVD case of Halloween and hands it to Adam.

ADAM  
What's this?

LIAM  
What does it look like? It's Halloween.

ADAM  
This is the remake. I was talking about the original.

LIAM  
Dude, I really think the remake is better. It intensifies the original.

ADAM  
It's all glossed up and most of all, it undermines the entire point of the original. They go into too much detail. But I did like that they went more in depth in Micheal Myers' childhood. But they short jumped the entire franchise! Revealed that Laurie was the killer's baby sister all in one movie. Reason why I dislike remakes sometimes because the rules of remakes ruin the fun and the thrills of the rules of the original. I swear, I think sequels are more bearable than remakes.

Connor and Wesely roll their eyes and groans.

WESELEY  
Here he goes again.

CONNOR  
The rules.

LIAM  
Please, by definition alone, sequels are inferior films. That's why remakes are alive and well in the horror field. They redifine the genre.

ADAM  
That's bullsh*t generalization! First of all, sequels have surpassed the original. Second, remakes can be complicated. If it becomes to complex, it loses it target audience. Sequel for the freaking win.

CONNOR  
What about reboots?

Adam and Liam give Connor the cold state.

ADAM AND LIAM  
G.T.F.O!

CONNOR  
What? I think reboots are better than both. You start fresh.

LIAM  
I'm gonna go announce the Club hours before I geek out more.

Liam walks the room. Adam, Connor and Weseley all look at each other.

INT. DEGRASSI - NOON

The hallways of Degrassi are moderately busy. Clare is seen at her locker. She looks over and looks at the picture of her and Eli. She has a sad expression on her face. At the end of the day, she still loves him but it would be impossible to trust him again. She takes the picture down.

Connor and Weseley were spreading the word about Cinema Club online in the media immersion room.

Tori and Tristan are at their lockers talking. Down the hall from them, KATIE MATLIN and JAKE MARTIN are making out. Jake was sent to jail after he was falsely accused by Bianca for allegedly murdering DREW TORESS, Adam's step brother, Bianca's ex fiancé, and one of the killers of the murders. Jake was released from jail after the real killers were found. Safe to say, Katie and Jake are going strong. Imogen was across the hallway awkwardly watching them.

Maya and Cam go up to them and began talking to them. Jess walks by them and catches a quick glance at Cam. She catches up to her friends Liea and Sadie.

Eli pulls up at the school and goes straight in to find his friends. Adam is at his locker anticipating to see Bianca. Bianca is on her way to see Adam. She passes Angie. Angie looks at her in fascination.

Just when everything is where it should be, everything was perfect in the school, the lights go out. There are scattered screams. Green dim lights turn on. The tv screens that are hung in the walls in the hallways are flickering then it reveals a scream tittle 'Surprise Degrassi'. Then a picture of BECKY BAKER's dead body shows up on the screen. Then another one of LUKE BAKER dead body, then Dave's, Owen's, Mo's, Drew's, Dallas' and Alli's. Then Ghostface's masks is shown on screen.

GHOSTFACE  
Hello, Degrassi. Remember me?


	3. I Wanna Play A Game : Cinema Club

INT. DEGRASSI - DAY

GHOSTFACE

Hello, Degrassi. Remember me?

Students stop and stare up in the air to listen to the voice in the PA system. Clare drops her note book.

GHOSTFACE

Alli Bhandari was sloppy. I mean...her motive was good but her execution was...unoriginal. But that where I come in.

Eli pounds on his locker. He breathes heavily.

GHOSTFACE

I'm the entity of evil, the true master of terror! What's my motive, Degrassi?

Adam looks up at the tv screen on the wall with the Ghostface mask showing.

GHOSTFACE

I HAVE NONE!

Tori and Tristan tremble in fear.

GHOSTFACE

It's scarier without a motive. Hell, Hannibal Lector eat people for the hell of it.

Imogen texts on her phone to Fiona saying "Call me now!"

GHOSTFACE

Did you all think you were safe? Did you think it was all over!?

Maya holds on to Campbell and Katie and Jake stand behind them.

GHOSTFACE

I wanna play a game, Degrassi.

Connor and Wesley look at their computer screens in the media immersion room, both showing the Ghostface mask.

GHOSTFACE

And it's called...

Jess and Sadie rush through the hall, they pass Angela standing against the lockers. She looks over and see Zig eying Maya then looks over at Angela. He smirks. Bianca walks past her, her fist is balled up hard

GHOSTFACE

What's Your Favorite Scary Movie? Here's how we play, I ask you a question, get it right, you live, get it wrong, you die. Anyone can play, but I am very selective so only a chosen few play. The rest of you will just have to watch while corpses start to pile up. If you're gonna blame anyone, blame Bianca DeSousa!

Bianca stops where she was and looks at the tv screens.

GHOSTFACE

That's right Bianca, you started this. You're gonna die, Bianca. Until then, I'm gonna make you suffer. Enjoy the teaser!

The screen switches to a clip of Ghostface stabbing K.C's father. There were screams of terror coming from the school. The clip switches to Ghostface killing Marisol. Katie's scream was the loudest of all. Then it shows him stabbing K.C. Clare's eyes widened in horror and she covers her mouth. She tries to stop herself from throwing up. Connor faints and Wesley is seen wetting his pants. Bianca's eyes began to water. She holds her head.

BIANCA

No...my god no!

Ghostface begins to laugh menacingly. It was more indication that the terror that they thought was over was starting again.

GHOSTFACE

I hope you enjoyed the preview of coming events. Just to show you that I ain't f*cking around! See you all soon.

The tv screens go blank then the lights turn back to normal. PRINCIPLE SIMPSON emerges from crowd and turns to them.

SIMPSON

I want all students to go to the nearest classroom now and stay there until further notice.

Students begin to scramble all around to find a classroom to go in. Angela approaches Bianca.

ANGELA

Looks like the sequel begins. Happy?

Angela walks away leaving Bianca speechless, then Principal Simpson approached her.

SIMPSON

Bianca...please..come to me.

Bianca follows suit.

INT: CINEMA CLUB ROOM - DAY

Adam is sitting on the front desk as Liam is pacing back in forth. Adam hands start fidgeting. In his mind, he reliving the horror he faced.

FLASHBLACK:

_GHOSTFACE_

_You wanna know why you don't get the girl? Bianca, Fiona, Katie, and Becky never wanted you because you have nothing to offer them. It was never about you being a tranny. No matter how much testosterone you take, you'll never be the man girls could ever want. I pretty much did you a favor by killing off Becky and trying to get rid of the rest. They're all bitches anyway._

_ADAM_

_Go to hell! Let's redirect the moment here, shall we? What's your motive huh? What do you gain from this?_

_GHOSTFACE_

_Satisfaction!_

_ADAM_

_Is that the best you can do, you little bitch!_

_GHOSTFACE_

_I warned you, Torres. Talk to me like that again, you'll die just like your brother!_

_ADAM_

_COME AT ME, YOU F*CKING COWARD!_

_Ghostface barges in the room._

_GHOSTFACE_

_My pleasure!_

_Adam turns around and picks up his bat. Ghostface swings his knife but Adam swings it out of his hand._

_ADAM_

_Batter up, bitch!_

_Adam swings the bat on Ghostface's head and then picks up his knife._

_ADAM_

_The tables have turned now, asshole!_

_Ghostface then tackles Adam through his window._

LIAM

Adam!

Adam snapped back to reality and looks up at Liam.

ADAM

What?

LIAM

What?! Some psycho killer is on the loose and you ask me what? Dude, we need to cancel Cinema Club! Connor and Wesley already jumped ship!

ADAM

(Shakes head)

Forget it, that bastard isn't gonna ruin this for me. If these members are brave enough to come in here, then the least we can do is to help them.

LIAM

The f*ck are you talking about?

ADAM

Liam, I lost my best friend to this madness. The least I can do is prevent these people to go through what I went through. If this is happening again, we need to be prepared.

Clare walks in the room, she has a very solemn look on her face.

LIAM

Don't remember seeing you on the roster.

ADAM

(Mumbles to Liam)

Go to hell.

(To Clare)

Hey, you okay?

Clare looks up at her friend. She shakes her head.

CLARE

Why? Why is this happening again? And to K.C?

ADAM

I...I don't know. But we can get through this. We done it before haven't we.

Adam looks over Clare's shoulders and sees Eli at the doorway. Clare turns around.

ELI

Clare...I'm...so...

CLARE

The f*cking nerve of you! Soon as the killer makes an appearance, you decide to show your face! After a month!?

ELI

You wouldn't talk to me!

CLARE

So what?! You didn't avoid me during our last break up! Eli, what the hell is going on!? And I want the truth!

Liam came between the two.

LIAM

Look you two, take your little lovers quarrel somewhere else. This is Cinema Club, not the Jerry Springer Club.

Clare looked at Liam with fire in her eyes. She wanted to slap him for getting for interrupting.

CLARE

Back off! I'm joining Cinema Club.

ELI

Me too!

Clare rolls her eyes and goes sit down with her arms folded. She was shooting daggers at Eli. Eli, on the other hand, liked getting under Clare's skin. She was cute when she's pissed. He couldn't help but to smirk. It pissed Clare off more.

CLARE

(Mouths)

Screw you!

As the minutes go by, Liam, Adam, Clare, and Eli sit around looking at eachother. Imogen walks in and Angela follows suit. Imogen see Eli sitting. He smiles at her. She smiles back a little.

ANGELA

So is this club still running? Everyone else left soon as the final bell rang.

(Scoffs)

Wimps. Afraid of a little blood.

Adam laughs at Angela's remark. Her and Imogen sit together.

Tristan walks in moments later. Everyone was a bit surprised to see him come in.

TRISTAN

Hi! I was a bit worried that CC was canceled. You know...with all the craziness and all.

ADAM

No sickness, no death threats from a psychopath can ever stop Cinema Club.

Tristan sits next to Eli.

TRISTAN

(To Eli)

Figured you'd be here. Since you're a film fanatic and all.

ELI

(Smirks, sarcastic)

Oh Tristan, you know me so well.

Maya, Cam, and Jake walk in the room.

MAYA

This is stupid.

JAKE

I know but Katie wants you to be safe.

MAYA

By having her boyfriend play bodyguard?! Seriously? I have Cam with me at all times.

Cam kisses her cheek.

CAM

That doesn't sound too bad.

JAKE

(Rolls eyes)

Yeah, thats another reason why she wants me to look after you. Go sit down.

They go sit down.

MAYA

(Mumbles)

Jailbird.

LIAM

Great, two more members, and a newbie. Great.

Clare grabs Jakes arm.

CLARE

How's Katie? With Marisol and all?

JAKE

(Sighs)

She's...not doing good. First Mo, now Marisol. Prison was better than this crap.

CLARE

Be thankful that you're out of there.

JAKE

I am but...I just didn't think this would happen...again.

Clare and Jake sit together. Adam stood in front of everyone. Liam stands behind them.

ADAM

I guess...this is everyone. Welcome to Cinema Club. Now, topic of today, what's your favorite scary movie?

EXT: DEGRASSI ROOF - DAY

Sadie is seen drinking a bottle of liquor, sitting near the edge of the roof. Since Sadie and Dave broke up last year, she became depressed. She turned to alcohol and partying, little to her friends knowledge.

SADIE

(Giggles)

Ain't this a bitch, Davey D*ckhead died on this roof. And the bitch he left me for...killed him!

She laughs but as she cackles, tears run down her eyes. She looks down on her phone, she pulls up a picture of Dave.

SADIE

F*ck you, you pig!

Her phone vibrates, it was UNKNOWN CALLER. She answers.

SADIE

Hello?

GHOSTFACE

Hello Sadie, feeling sentimental?

SADIE

(Wipes tears away)

What? Who is this?

Sadie quickly realizes who it was. The killer. She quickly gets up and looks round.

GHOSTFACE

Can you see me? I can see you.

SADIE

(Sticks her middle finger up and waves it around)

What am I doing then? Huh? What am I doing!? Hello!

GHOSTFACE

That's very rude!

SADIE

And killing off people isn't? You're no Michael freaking Meyers.

GHOSTFACE

You're no Alli Bhandari.

SADIE

F*ck you!

GHOSTFACE

So vulgar! And you kissed Dave with that mouth! Alli, Drew and Dallas did you a favor.

SADIE

Whatever, I'm hanging up. Torment someone else.

GHOSTFACE

Do you wanna die, Sadie? Dave sure didn't.

Sadie's eyes began to water. Dark clouds began to roll in. Rain started to pour in. Thunder cracked.

SADIE

Go to hell!

Sadie dropped the phone and grabbed her bottle and ran to the door back into the school. But she stopped herself. The rain started to pour harder. Sadie looks around. She walks slowly to the edge of the roof. She's considering jumping over the edge. She takes a few steps back then starts running to the edge. Before she makes the jump, Ghostface grabs her by her hair and throws her down to the ground. Sadie screams. Ghostface pulls out his knife quickly kneels down and plunged his knife at her, but she rolls away and gets up to run. Ghostface grabs her neck and slams her against the wall. Ghostface pulls back his knife but Sadie smashes the liquor bottle at the killer's head. Sadie tried to open the door but it was locked. Sadie banged on the door.

SADIE

HELP! SOMEONE OPEN THE F*CKING DOOR! PLEASE!

Ghostface pops up and stabs Sadie in the back. She gives out a bloodcurdling scream. The killer grinds the knife against her back. He pulls it out and turns her around facing him. She look blankly at the killer. Ghostface tilts his head then he starts stabbing Sadie in the stomach vigorously. Now...we see Sadie's lifeless eyes being pelted by the violent rainfall and the reflection of the Ghostface mask.


	4. Flashbacks : Team Clare

INT: DEGRASSI: PRINCIPLE SIMPSON'S OFFICE – AFTERNOON

Bianca is sitting in Mr. Simpson's office with her head hanging down. Simpson is making calls to random people.

SIMPSON

Look I know it's been a month. - - Yes! I know I called numerous times before - - But I am for real this time. - - I'm sure this isn't a prank. - - Goddammit! I am responsible for these students! - - Just send Officer Turner please. - - Excuse me?

As Simpson was getting into an argument with someone from the Police Department, Bianca keeps replying a montage of her encounters with the killers in her mind.

FLASHBACK:

_The stall behind her bursts open and Ghostface emerges with a knife in hand. Bianca turns around and Ghostface charges at her. Bianca shifts to the side and Ghostface pushes her down to the floor. Bianca lands on her back. Ghostface tries to stab her in the heart but she swats the knife away. The killer uses his free hand to choke her. Using the crushing groin maneuver to get him off of her, it was her chance to escape. Bianca gets up and runs out the washroom in one piece._

FLASH:

_Bianca, Alli, and Dallas walk out and a dead body drops in front of them. It was Dave. His whole body was bloodied. Alli and Bianca gave out a blood curdling scream. Crowds of students run in different directions to get away from the scene._

FLASH:

_Ghostface removed his mask revealing Dallas' face._

FLASH:

_Ghostface removed his mask, revealing Alli's face._

FLASH:

_GHOSTFACE_

_You practically killed your own boyfriend! And now, he kills you!_

_Ghostface removed his mask, revealing him as Drew Torres. Bianca just stares at him. She believed that the man that she loved was dead but he wanted her dead all along._

_DREW_

_(Voice disguiser)_

_What's the matter Bee, you look like you've seen a ghost._

BACK TO:

Tears start running down her face. How could one person's actions bring about so much grief, so much pain and so much bloodshed? Principle Simpson hangs up the phone and hears Bianca sobbing. Quickly, he takes out some tissues and hands them to Bianca.

BIANCA

Thanks. But don't treat me like glass. I won't break.

SIMPSON

It's okay to break. I…never told you this but I am so sorry.

BIANCA

Are you gonna tell me that you know how I feel, because a lot of people tell me that every day. And they have no freaking idea how.

SIMPSON

You're right, I don't. Look, Officer Turner is on his way. I'm gonna make a little run real quick. I much rather have you stay here. Security will be just outside.

Simpson walks out the room. Bianca wipes her tears away.

BIANCA

I'm a fighter.

INT: CINEMA CLUB – AFTERNOON

A soaking wet Zig walks in the room. Everyone looks at him with mixed reaction. Angela grins, Maya looks happy to see him, Cam rolls his eyes and Tristan scoffs in disgust. Zig is holding an ice pack to his head.

ZIG

What did I miss?

ADAM

Uum, Maya was just gonna tell us what's her favorite horror movie.

Zig grins as he is on his way to sit next to Maya but Cam glared at him. He steps back then sits in a desk next to Angela. He flashes a smile at her. She smiles back.

ADAM

So, Maya, what's your favorite scary movie?

MAYA

(Beat)

When a Stranger Calls

ADAM

Remake or original?

MAYA

Original.

ADAM

I knew I liked you. Cam, she's a keeper.

CAM

(Peck Maya on the cheek)

You got that right.

Zig rolls his eyes in disgust. Angela notices his facial expression. She looks down on her desk. Her eyes dashed over to Imogen's desk. Imogen is sketching the Ghostface mask. Angela is a bit disturbed by it.

ADAM

Alright people, who else? What about you…Jake.

JAKE

(Thinks for a bit)

Katie showed me this Swedish film called Let the Right One In, I thought it was nice.

Adam nodded in agreement. Imogen's eyes began to water. She looks down at her sketch and a tear drop as fallen on the paper. Let the Right One In was Fiona's favorite movie, the only horror movie that she liked. It was because of the night of her attack, Fiona left. It ruined Imogen's life.

FLASHBACK:

_Fiona's eyes widened then heads for the door but then Ghostface pops out and slits Fiona's chest. Blood starts to drip from the cut._

_GHOSTFACE_

_Never piss off the killer into a frenzy._

_Fiona stumbles back and falls on her bed._

_CUT TO:_

_EXT. OUTSIDE FIONA'S CONDO BUILDING - NIGHT_

_IMOGEN_

_FIONA NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!_

_ELI_

_Police! HELP HER!_

_The S.W.A.T team starts to scramble into the building._

_CUT TO:_

_INT. FIONA'S ROOM – NIGHT_

_Ghostface towers over Fiona and starts stabbing all over her stomach. Blood spews all over her room. Fiona screams._

_CUT TO:_

_EXT. OUTSIDE THE BUILDING – NIGHT_

_Imogen witness her girlfriend's attack. She goes off to the side and vomits and sobs._

FLASH:

ADAM

Imogen, what's your favorite scary movie?

Imogen wipes her tears away. Eli looks over and notices as well as Clare.

IMOGEN

I like Carrie.

CAM

Texas Chainsaw Massacre

ADAM

Nice, very nice people. What about you Clare?

CLARE

I…I hate scary movies.

Eli cocks his eyebrows as Tristan nods his head in agreement.

TRISTAN

I'm with you there, sister.

ADAM

(To Clare)

Why? Too scared?

CLARE

(Scoffs)

No, they're stupid and redundant. There's always some no talent big breasted girl getting by a killer where she goes upstairs instead of going out the front door. It's insulting. Need I say more?

ANGELA

Oh come on Lois Lane. You have to have a favorite.

ELI

(Smirks)

Yeah Edwards,

(Imitates Ghostface)

What's your favorite scary movie?

Clare sticks her middle finger up at Eli.

ANGELA

(Sarcastic)

Oh burn!

Clare glares at Angela.

ANGELA

Unlike Nancy Grace over there, I have backbone. My favorite horror film is Halloween.

Zig smiles at Angela.

ZIG

Me too.

ANGELA

You don't say. Quiz time, who was Michael Meyer's first victim?

ZIG

The school bully.

Both Angela and Adam gave Zig a blank stare. Liam smirks in satisfaction.

ANGELA

I was talking about the original. Zig, you are the weakest link, goodbye. Remakes suck.

ZIG

So are those damn sequels. Hell, sequels suck in general.

ANGELA

You're delusional.

ZIG

Remakes are popular now. They take a story and modernize it. Or retelling a story in a more unique way. You know what, let's cut the crap and stop skirting around the issue. We're practically living a remake.

Adam stepped in front of the window. The rain is falling hard and then lightning flashed.

ADAM

I'm not gonna lie to you. I'm not gonna sugarcoat anything. I have my own reservations about the murders but…I lost my bestfriend to this chaos and it sucks. You people are brave enough to come here, in an empty school, with a psycho killer on the loose. That says a lot. But I don't want you all to go through this…

(To CLARE)

You were right; Alli's dream is coming true.

JAKE

What a minute, what dream?

CLARE

Alli told me…before she died, she implied that a sequel will happen.

TRISTAN

Wait people, this is real life, not a movie.

ADAM

(Turns to TRISTAN)

I agree. Life is life. But the killer and the ones before him wanted to turn life into a movie. We're just the players. Hell, the killer might be in this room. Whatever the case is, it's our job to learn the rules of this psycho sequel.

CAM

Rules?

ADAM

The rules to successfully survive a horror movie are just the basic:

Never have sex.

Never drink or do drugs.

Never say 'Who's there?' and 'I'll be back'.

But the rules of sequels are just mere extensions. In sequels, survival rules are incidental but they still apply. Rules are:

Body count is always bigger. More blood, more gore. Standard in the genre.

Death scenes are much more elaborate. Core audiences just expect it.

Never assume that the killer is dead. They made that mistake with Michael Myers.

ZIG

Say if this thing isn't a sequel, it's a remake, what are the rules?

ADAM

Remakes are…a big contradiction of originals. They attempt to take things to the next level. Generally, killers are more savvy to the rules of the originals. Try so hard to one up the original. You can die a virgin, get as faded as much as you want, and of course more blood. Rules are:

Killer is always behind you.

The original ending is the false ending in the remake.

You pretty much have to be gay.

Personally, I hate remakes because they suck the fun out of horror movies. They're just dolled up glossy Hollywood crap.

ZIG

Its obvious thought that this a remake. You all heard Ghostface, he wants to one up Alli Bhandari.

ADAM

Point taken.

CLARE

What about a motive?

ADAM

Generally, motives are usually old school revenge, or new age fame seeking. But we all heard Ghostface, he has no reason.

CAM

What if he's lying? People don't kill for no reason.

ANGELA

What about Michael Myers? Dude killed his sister and stalks babysitters. He was pure evil. Motives are incidental.

TRISTAN

But where's the realism in all this?

ADAM

I'll tell you this, what we saw earlier was something that Alli didn't do. To make art as immortal as she is. Anyone know how she could of done it?

CLARE

Filming the murders.

ADAM

That's it. Not only Alli was trying to get revenge on Bianca, she was making art. What we saw earlier was the killer making his own movie. The remake complex. Whether this is a remake or a sequel, that has yet to be decided.

MAYA

And Bianca?

ADAM

I think she should count her blessings that this isn't a trilogy.

LIAM

I think this concludes today's session. Thanks for coming. Be safe.

Everyone except Clare and Eli started to leave. Jake walks up to Cam and Maya.

JAKE

You two wait outside. I'll be there in a sec.

MAYA

(Scoffs)

Whatever.

Maya and Cam walk out, closing the door behind them.

CLARE

So what now? We have a killer on the loose.

ADAM

We need to think. Why would he kill K.C and Marisol?

CLARE

Okay, K.C and I used to date. Marisol…she dated Mo. K.C was friends with Dave, Drew, and Alli.

ADAM

Marisol and Katie were best friends. Oh yeah, at one point in time, Marisol had a thing for Drew.

ELI

Didn't…K.C cheat on you with Jenna?

CLARE

How can I forget?

JAKE

It was no secret that K.C cheated on Jenna with Marisol.

ADAM

Sometimes in sequels, killers tend to tie up loose ends. K.C was the heartbreakers that Alli was after but never got around to kill off.

CLARE

What about K.C's father? Where does he tie into all this?

ADAM

K.C moved because of his father. But why come back?

ELI

The killer wanted to use his dad as bait, to get him down here.

CLARE

Whatever the case might be, we need to figure out who's next. Is there a pattern to this?

ELI

It could be anyone of us. We escaped those attacks. It he wants to tie up loose ends, we're next.

CLARE

Oh that's nice, genius. We're supposed to sit here until one of us drops dead? Nice plan.

ADAM

We're forgetting one important thing here. Bianca! What are we gonna do to protect her?

CLARE

Yeah Eli? Aren't you gonna play bodyguard for your little girlfriend?

ADAM

That's enough Clare. We need to find a way to help Bianca.

CLARE

"We"? I don't care about Bianca. I'm gonna solve this myself.

ELI

No, you're not! You're gonna get yourself killed!

CLARE

Like you care!

Clare storms out of the room. Eli rush his hair through his fingers.

ELI

F*ck!

INT: HALLWAY – AFTERNOON

Clare is walking through the halls as Liam catches up to her.

CLARE

Go away, Liam.

LIAM

I heard everything what was said in there, Clare. You're really gonna solve this yourself huh? Revitalizing your tarnished brand and what not.

Clare stops and turns to Liam.

CLARE

If you try and stop me, I'm gonna revitalize your balls! With my tarnished brand!

LIAM

You don't scare me, Lois Lane. I think we can scratch each other's back here.

CLARE

Cut the crap and get to the point.

LIAM

I have connections and horror movie insights that can help you solve this and you have your high journalism caliber that can help me prove that this new murder spree is a remake. See where I'm going with this?

CLARE

So you'll help me solve this faster than Eli can and you'll want my journalistic mind to explain the motif to stick it to Adam?

LIAM

Correct.

CLARE

Connor and Wesley are your connections?

LIAM

You know me so well, Clare.

CLARE

(Sarcastic)

I'm intrigued Liam. You've really convinced me.

LIAM

Sarcasm hurts, Clare. Come on, you and I need each other. Do you want to see the look on Eli's face when you solve this without his help? I know you do. Besides…

Liam caresses Clare's cheeks. His face is only a few inches away from hers.

LIAM

I think we can make him jealous. You've done it before with Jake. I don't see how you can have a problem with that. Besides, I find your hardcore journalistic demeanor…very alluring.

Clare was taking aback by Liam's execution of his romantic feelings for her. Liam leans in to kiss Clare but she puts one finger on his lip then pushes his face back with that finger.

CLARE

Fine, I'll do it but no funny business. This is strictly professional. Got it?

Liam shrugged his shoulders.

LIAM

Yes ma'am.

Liam winks at her then walks away. Clare shakes her head then turns her head, seeing someone familiar coming through the entrance doors. Her eyes widened. It was SAV BHANDARI, Alli's older brother. Sav sees Clare and then waves at her. She waves back awkwardly. Clare runs to the direction that Liam went and drags him back to where she saw Sav.

LIAM

What's up, Clare.

CLARE

I think we have a lead. Liam, welcome to Team Clare.


	5. Author's Note : New Story

Hey guys, I appreciate the love that I've been getting for this story. But anyway, I have a story for you guys, xxximogeli-loverxxx came to me with this idea. She wanted me to help collaborate with her on a Scream only story. So, we put out heads together and put together a Stab story. It's about of the Stab franchise in the movies but it's like a spin off story of some sorts. But this is a really good story tat we're putting together and it's bringing out my inner Wes Craven even more. So trust me, if you like my Thriller and Monster stories, you're gonna love my Stab story.

To start off, this story is called, Stab : Straight Through The Heart. It's about this small town in California called Jackson. It's the neighboring down of Woodsboro. Jackson has never experienced the horrors that Woodsboro did but up until now, they're gonna be along for the ride. Ghostface is after the biggest outcast of Jackson High School, Carey Ross. She's has a deep dark secret that made her an outcast for a year. Because of that secret, her mother died. It's been a year and after two girls were murdered in the same fashion as her mother did, Carey comes to realize that the murders are related to her secret. Meanwhile, Carey's school life is a living hell due to the fact that her former best friend, Talia Perkins, torments her everyday. Talia has her own drama with her boyfriend and her best friend, Carly Rotter's boyfriend, Tristan. After two girls were murdered, a mysterious new boy, Adam Riley, shows up and instantly takes interest in Carey. But Carey keeps pushing him away because of her secret. To top things off, a Ghostface killer is after her. Will everything from Talia's torment, to carrying the weight of her secret, to Adam trying to pick up the pieces of her life, to being stalked by a killer stalking her, break her or make her rise up and fight?

Okay, I have a spectacular cast list that might interest you guys.

CAREY ROSS - Scout Taylor Compton (Laurie Strode from Halloween Remake)

Adam Riley - Max Schneider (Zander from How To Rock)

Angel Torres - Christine Prosperi (Imogen from Degrassi)

Aubrey White - Kay Panabaker

Talia Perkins - Anna Kendrick (Jessica from The Twilight Saga and Becca from Pitch Perfect)

Calvin Summers - Luke Bilyk (Drew from Degrassi)

Carly Rotter - Bridgit Mendler (Teddy from Good Luck Charlie)

Tristan Graham - Jeremy Jordan (Randy from Joyful Noise)

Lauryn Harris - Teyana Taylor (Sabrina from Madea's Big Happy Family)

Lucas Doyle - Nathan Kress (Freddie from iCarly)

Beth Summers - Rebel Wilson (Fat Amy from Pitch Perfect)

Angela Gomez - Victoria Justice (Tori from Victorious and Lola from Zoey 101)

Jada Moreno - Liz Gillies (Jade from Victorious)

So yeah, those are my imaginary cast in my Stab movie. A dude can dream can he. But yeah, I'm just asking to read this story and I garuntee you will like it. If not...meh. I'll go cry in a corner. lol jk. But still, please read this. And don't fret, I'm not gonna abandon Monster because I got more shockers in store for you guys. I'll update sometime this week before or after my birthday. Which will be this Wednesday. lol Yes yes, I did had to slip that in. lol Bye!


	6. Rewrite

Hi, please don't kill me for not posting for what it seems like forever. I've been going through a lot of stuff and I've gotten so far away from myself. But, while I was computer-less, I was jotting down some stuff for the story and nothing was connecting and the simplicity was gone. As I was writing, I kept hearing Randy's voice saying "If it gets too complicated, you lose your target audience." But damn...so...I decided to do a rewrite. Happens in show biz right? So...I had to make things work from where I left off so I don't have to do the opening again. So again, I'm sorry for the wait so I'll try to post tonight or tomorrow. Promise.


End file.
